


R(LOVE)ution

by brian_mays_bitch, lion_62, Thenightdreams



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_mays_bitch/pseuds/brian_mays_bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdreams/pseuds/Thenightdreams
Summary: Lord William and his most trusted Doctor bring justice to a cold world and do what is right for the stolen omega's, and what is needed in a time where one's body and mind can be traded or sold.Peter is a young omega who's only dream is to have his mother back, and have things the way there where before she died. When his home was not as cold as a morgue.Will Lord William ever love again? Will Peter ever trust again.





	1. In the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I came up with. It is supposed to have a Peter Pan vibe to it, and even the main omega will go by the name Peter Pan later in the story. I wish I could have a set date for when each chapter will be up, but I am not doing this on my own and the girl who both me and the other girl who works on this have a job.

To call this a fleabag hotel would be a courtesy. In fact, this may not even be a livable place for germs. All though, it was a good hideout for what they were doing and what they were selling. William followed a man dressed all in white, the color a assault to the eyes. He could smell a sweet sickening smell form the end of the hall, he knew what it was and where was coming from. 

"I've never seen you before." The man in white mumbles, pulling a key from his belt. "Is this for you, or a gift for someone?"

 

"Does it matter?" William huffed, waiting for the door to open.

"No, just small talk."

"I hate small talk."

When they entered the room William was hit with the scent of omega, bodily waste and stale air. Everyone got up to stand in a line. Twenty to thirty omega's. Boy and girls, all younger than fifteen. Their heads were down, trained to be submissive.

"Do you want a boy or girl? Girls make more offspring but boys... Well I think they taste better." The man in white smirked licking his lips.

"Let me see one." William needed to buy time, he was alone, and the good Doctor still hadn't showed up with their getaway ride.

"Come here girl!" The man in white grabbed the closest omega, her forcing her into the light. Holding her face up to the little light that there was, she had dark hair and blue eyes. It was hard to tell anything else as she was crying with her whole body.

"Shut up!" The man is white hitting her to make her stop moving, now turning to William. "If you want to try one out..."

"Have you tasted any of them?" William asked with a fake laugh.

"I have had my share..." His words cut off as William grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"How many? How many do you think you have raped?" He tightened his hold.

"You think you can stop us? We are a supply and demand! As long as the demand for omega blood continues he will supply!" The man in white gasping each word out, reaching for the gun at his belt.

William hearing footsteps, someone running towards the room, his eyes widened when he realized the man wasn't reaching for a weapon, but for a panic button.

"That's okay, as long as you stay in business so will I!" William hissed taking a tri-dagger twisting blade and pierced it into his heart, pulling it out in one swift motion. He let go of the man who was dead before he even hit the floor.

Banging came from the door, William had to act fast as the Doctor was still nowhere to be found, the omega's huddled in a corner crying. He pushed the bed in front of the door and whatever else passed as furniture. Looking out the window to see if they could climb onto the the ledge of the building. No. They were on the top floor of a twenty-five story building, the group of omegas and himself were not going to survive the fall either. Seeing no way out now, he prepared himself for a fight. Not knowing how many men will be behind that door, it could be one or a hundred, all he had to do was keep fighting until the Doctor could come and save the children.

A light now filling the room, he knew he was not alone anymore. He looked out and saw his zeppelin in all it glory with it's faded war markings. A submarine type airplane that in its greatest success put fear into the hearts of man, and now thanks to William and the Doctor it was relieving its glory years. The door of the zeppelin open letting out a bridge, breaking open the window, and a tall man in a doctor's coat walked out.

The front door now bursting open and before William could turn around the man in the doctor's coat pulled out his gun, firing three times hitting all three men with perfect aim.

Walking into the room he went over to William. "Just once, Lord William, I will like to get through one of these appointments without using this." He placed his gun back onto his belt.

"As long as these appointments are needed, I do not see you ever putting down your weapon Doctor." William went over to the children, looking them over he could smell that they were not all omega's.

"Come along children, we have warm food, clean beds and the medical supplies you need." The Doctor ushering them on to the zeppelin.

"Please..." A small boy, no younger than eleven came up to William. "Let the rest go, and you can have me. I wouldn't fight you." His voice so small, his whole body shivering out of fear or cold, or both. His dark hair dirty and oily covered his face.

"Where do you think I am taking you?" William asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"To your dungeons, I have had two heats already and have already taken a knot... I will not run, just let them go... please..." Now looking up William could see his eye, a pale gray with a great amount of fear in them.

"Do you know of a ship that takes children away? To land far away where nothing can hurt them?"

"Every omega has heard of it, and every omega knows it's a lie. I have been stolen twice now." The young boy refusing to look at him, tears now running down his face almost cleaning away the dirt. 

"Then you know the words. In the light of the moon..."

"There is no darkness." Now looking him in the eye almost not wanting to hope of such things. "You're lying." He said covering his mouth waiting to be struck by William.

"I'm a man of action, lies do not become me." He wiped the boys tears. "I promise on who I am and what I will be, I will take you to that land of safety and no one will ever hurt you again."

The boy took William's hand and they left, following the Doctor and the rest of the children.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Do you ever think about starting over?" William looked at the Doctor as if he had grown an extra head.

 

"I don't understand? We have tried so many other ways to get the children to safety. You know this is the only way Doctor." He answered cold and almost hopeless. 

"I mean looking for someone for you." The Doctor sat a plate of food in front of William.

"I am not hungry for love or for food, what is this anyway." He sniffed the plate. He could smell the truffle oil and it was heavenly. 

"It's a mushroom risotto." He pushed the plate closer to William. "Humor me and try a bite." 

"Fine, but a bite is all you will get. I have better things to do then stuff my face."

"Of course, do you have any clue on who the ‘man in white's’ boss could be?" The Doctor pouring them each a glass of wine.

"Aw, thank you, and no." William taking a drink as he thought for a moment. "He, like other ring leaders, never does any dirty work, but he has to be rich for what he pays his workers."

"Do you think he may have his own dungeon's?" The Doctor asks, starting into his own food.

The dungeon's as everyone called them where rooms that the most unspeakable things happen, omega's where raped and breed, some keep there to the day of birth then killed. Most where not dungeon's at all, but could pass off as a everyday guest room. Some treated as hostels, letting everyone in for the night with an omega. 

"No, I think he has a separate place of his own... He may even just sell and never really use, for all I know." He took another long drink. "Do you think you could get me a tuxedo?"

"Do you have a date?!" The Doctor almost fell from his chair.

"What? No! Don't be so absurd.” William huffed, chuckling slightly at the doctors reaction. “I heard from Lady River there is an art opening and some of the more sinister seller's will be there. I must look the part."

"Oh, well yes. I can have some of your old clothes brought over. When will it be?" The older man not hiding the disappointment from his voice.

"I told you Doctor, I am not hungry for love."

"Yes, yes, you also said you were not hungry for food but you've all but licked the plate clean and finished the wine." He smirked.

"You tricked me!" William laughed.

"Oh yes my Lord, I have tricked you into good wine and good food, and later I shall trick you into sleep. Now if I could only find a way to trick you into a medical checkup." The Doctor picking up the empty wine bottle and dirty dishes.

"The only one who you need to look after is the children, and yes I think bed will be good for now. Wake me if anything shall occur."

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Peter was running but he could only run so fast for so long, and what was behind him was now in front. Hand gripped around his throat dragging him down. Someone yelling for him to wake up, the voice getting louder and louder till…

 

He woke with a slap to the face. Claudia his stepmom, or Mistress Hutchins as she forced him to call her, was standing above him looking as if it were Christmas morning, her cold blue eyes looking through him. Its was only seven in the morning and she had her blonde hair up in a ballerina bun and enough makeup for two people. 

"Wake up Omega, it's time you prove your worth!" She smiled pulling the blankets off him, letting the cold air hit his body. "Today you are to sold to the Cabernet family, and I will finally get rid of you once and for all." She was pushing him out of bed and into the bathroom to be cleaned.

"You...you can't! My mother made it where I can't..." He was cut off.

"You may not be able to be bonded yet, but you can be sold." She said with a sick glee to her voice. "Do you want to know how much you are worth?" She asked cupping his face gently. "Nothing, but they did pay very handsomely. Almost twice what a normal omega would get." With that she slammed the bathroom door on his face.

Peter could not believe this, he always believed his mother's final words would be able to set him free. But, if what Claudia said was true, he would leave today and never see his freedom.

The maids cleaned him, scrubbing him raw until his skin was pink before getting him dressed. Now in a skin tight silk bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination, he looked for his oversize cardigan. It went well with the jump suit really. The suit being an emerald green and the cardigan being a chocolate brown. He put on his soft brown boots and his beanie that had a hummingbird feather he had found in the garden, the only place he could find peace as Claudia hated to go there. He looked at himself in the mirror. His red hair that was usually a mess now neat, freckles that led to his dimples that he hated. His mother had loved his features, but Claudia had made him hate them.

Mistress Hutchins came in without knocking.  
"Good thing we got them to buy you without seeing you first, otherwise I be stuck with you." She sneered, looking him over from head to toe. She threw a bottle at him. "Drink this, it'll make your scent stronger. Every alpha in a five mile radius will want you."

He looked at it disgustingly as he muttered. "Yes, Mistress Hutchins."

"No, in front of me. I want to see every drop gone." She snapped. As he drank it down it burned the back of his throat making him cough it up. "Drink, or I will pour down you myself." She threatened. He drank it as quickly as he could after that, knowing she meant every word. "Good, now let's go." She left the room, expecting him to follow. He grabbed his backpack and looked around the cold room, realizing that he would never see it again.

His father, a cold and tall man with dark black eyes, was at the breakfast table reading the morning paper. Peter was an only child, making him wondered why they had such a large table for only three people when they never entertained for guests.

The table will be even larger now that you will be leaving, Peter thought not really caring.

"Did your mother tell you, you are to be sold to the Cabernet family today." His father told him not even putting the paper down. 

Peter wanted to say she was not his mother, and never would be. He wanted to say he rather die than to be a rich man's whore. He wanted to run and scream until his feet bleed and his voice no longer could hold. That is what he wanted, what he said was nothing. 

The Cabernet family name was older then the Hutchins, and for his father to taken seriously in this world they needed to be connected to such a powerful family. Peter had spend little to no time with Cabernet son and was thankful for this. Not that he was unkind to Peter from the time they were together, in fact he did not seem to care for Peter at all, but Peter knew this must have been some kind of mind game. 

"I told him, love." Claudia walked over to Master Hutchins and sat on his lap. Now putting his paper down he kissed her, hand riding up her skirt. "You need to tell him about the doctor. " She purred in his ear.

"Oh yes, a doctor will be here soon to examine you." His father stated not sparing him a glance.

"Yes father."

The next few hours felt like years, dragging by slowly. But the next thing Peter knew he was at an art gallery standing next to his father and step mom. People coming to them to say hello, some to smell him up close. Two alpha's grabbed his crotch rubbing it to see how big he would get.

"A bit on the small side isn't he." A alpha of 87 said not letting go. "Did you say he already has a buyer? I have a grandson who just loves the small ones."

Peter fought the urge to throw up and run away. He hated himself for getting hard, he hated for wishing the Cabernet would come and take him away, but most of all he hated his father for not stopping this. For letting every alpha touch and grab him anyway they like. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Master Hutchins said politely. "We have made this deal over a year ago."

"What a shame.” The alpha sighed, letting his eyes run over the small omega as he backed away. “Well if they changed their mind, I will pay double." The man said walking away.

Peter took that opportunity to run to the restroom. Once in the stall he sat down and begin to cry, his head in his hands. But it was to be short lived as he then heard two quick gun shots.

No! He knew what that meant, someone was there to kidnap omega's. He knew any alpha could smell him from a mile away. Looking for a way out he saw a window. With enough pushing, he got the window open and climbed out. Running he stopped short, seeing what was only seen in fairy tales, a zeppelin parked in the back of art museum with a open door. He quickly ran towards the open door.


	2. In The Light Of The Moon We Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets David, an omega who knows his worth, and knows how to give a good punch, but that won't save him from getting grounded.

Nothing was going according to plan, Lady River had not shown up. Then an omega with a strong scent that reminded William of his omega, warm vanilla.

~

A young blonde girl with blue eyes and a soft glowing tan, was running in the rain trying to get to cover. William running after her, when he caught up he grabbed her by the waist trying to pull her back into the rain.

"Come on, don't let the rain ruin our picnic!" William yelled laughing.

"No!" She laughed, hitting him playfully. "My scent blocker will come off!!"

 

"I know!" William spinning her about.

"You want that, a wet omega?!" She was laughing so hard now almost out of breath, finally able to get free as they both fell down.

"Oh if I want an wet omega I know what to do!" He pulled her closer to him, his hand going up going up her skirt.

"My, my aren't we all hands today?" She gasped opening her legs for him. "Trying to get my heat to come early?" She moaned as he slowly fingered her using his thumb to rub that one special spot.

"You know I can't help it, your scent is too delicious." He said moving his fingers now a little bit faster, kissing her hard.

"You're only...uhhh... saying that to knot me earlier...oh god..." She thrusted into him trying to make his fingers to go deeper.

 

"Never!" He pulled his fingers out.

"Oh, don't stop... I was almost..." She sighed softly

"I know baby, but I want to taste it!" Quickly getting between her legs he started to work his magic, leaving her quivering like mad, screaming his name.

~

 

"Lord William!"

William was brought back to reality by the Doctor almost yelling his name.

"Doc, Doctor... Yes, what do you want?" He asked firmly.

"Something seems to have your attention." The Doctor stated with a lifted eyebrow.

"I do not seen to know what you are talking about." William said, annoyed with the doctor's smugness.

"Look down, Lord William."

When William looked he saw he was harder than he had been in a while. His package very much outlined in his suit, nearly nine inches. A couple of omega's eyeing him, some in fear others in lust. One being brave enough to walk up to him.

"Hi!" The omega was taller than most, dark chocolate hair and olive skin. "I couldn't help but notice..." He bit his thumb nail and let out a little moan his fur coat falling down a little to show his a gold choker necklace. Some things new in the omega community, to stop alpha's from biting.

 

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean..."

"Yes he did." The doctor pushed William at the younger boy.

"My name is David by the way." The young boy laughing.

"Oh, you smell... Nice." William said trying to get his balance back.

"Can I know how big your knot gets?" He giggled.

"Umm... I..." William saw the only thing that could make this night into a nightmare. He grabbed the younger boy and pulled him behind himself.

"Hey!!! You can't touch me like that!!!" David yelled at the same time someone fired a gun. Two men in all white had came in that very moment, guns in hand and ready to use them.

"Okay, I will allow it this once!" David now hiding his neck and covering himself with his fur coat.

"Everyone on the ground!" The larger of the two men yelled, the other now taking people's jewelry.

 

"We only want two things, your jewelry and money!" The taller of the two now walking to William and the Doctor. "And your omega."

William stepped up to the man, squaring his shoulders, ready for a fight.

"You can take this omega over my dead body." William said in a flat tone, the Doctor behind him had his hand on his weapon.

 

"Alpha's, alpha's please." David stepped forward. "I know my worth." He pulled his fur coat down.

"Now that is more like it, my little heat." The man went to grab the omega's ass making him just slightly off balance, young boy punched him in the throat. The large man fell to the floor gasping for air, David holding his now injured hand.

 

"Run!" The Doctor grabbing William and David heading to the closest room to them. Unfortunately that room was the restroom. Quickly locking the door, the Doctor started to look for a way out.

"What the hell was that?" William yelled at the omega, terrified for the boys safety.

 

"That was saving your 2 inch knot!" The young boy yelled back.

"Shut up both of you! There had to be an air duct here…” The Doctor muttered looking around for an exit.

"Or an open window!!!" David yelled pointing to said open window. William pushing the young boy out first, next the Doctor.

As the Doctor was pulling William up the restroom door burst open, the two men hurrying inside. William running ahead the Doctor pulling the omega with him they got on to the zeppelin and slammed the door shut.

 

"Where are we?" The boy looking around. "I saw this, but I thought it was an art piece or something."

"No, it's not an art piece, it's my zeppelin, and it's going to get us out of here!" William yelling through the noise of the oversize blimp.

"We are out and safe, they won't get far, I saw Lady River just entered as we were heading for the restroom." William panted as he began working the controls.

"Lord William, are you forgetting someone..." The Doctor nodded to the omega.

 

"David!" William now realizing what they did. "We stole you!!" He was now feeling sick to his stomach.

"Now really, I saved you... Remember?" David rolling his eyes.

"You did not save me." William huffed.

"Well he did punched that alpha back at the museum, and found the open window." The Doctor argued with a grin on his face.

"Fine you saved me, you want a cookie?" William asked in a snide tone, getting up to see where they where now.

 

"No, but I can think of something else I may want..." David purred.

"I... I don't think you want this." William covering his lower half. "You only think you do because we saved you, but you don't own me anything."

 

"I don't think..."

David was cut off by a sneeze that came from the broom closet.

"Did you bring a friend?" The Doctor opening the closet. Peter came tumbling out onto his hands and knees.

"I know you!!!" David cried out in surprise. "Your the tasty omega whore everyone was talking about at the art museum!!!"

 

"I think he means, you where the talk of the town tonight." The Doctor said frowning.

"Talk of the town, and city! I don't even have the balls to do what you did tonight. Sent enhancers and no collar protection!" David laughed going to help Peter stand. "I bet you don't have any underwear on either." He said going to touch Peter's outfit.

 

Peter cried out and backed in the wall trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Please... I ... I have an alpha!" Peter crying.

"No you don't." David said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked.

"Because he is supposed to get bonded to my sister next week." David said not taking his eyes of Peter. "His name is Peter, right?"

"Ye- yes..." Peter crying softly. "I wasn't trying to run...I just..."

"Got lost?" David helping the other omega out. "Whenever I am somewhere I'm not supposed to be, I say I got lost." David shrugged, now taking his fur on to drape over Peter's body. "Why do you have sent enhancers on?"

 

"Madam made me..." Peter's voice so small only David could make it out.

"I-I thought you were trying to get a one night stand... I’m sorry." David felt shame for calling him a whore omega now.

 

"If you thought he was there for sex, why didn't you call your sister?" William asked in shock.

"Shut the fuck up, that whole savings yourself for an alpha is bull shit, if I had a fur coat for everytime my sister has had sex with an omega I would still have the same closet full of fur coats." David snapped at William.

"I think it may be time to take the omega's home, don't you believe so Lord William?" The Doctor asked, looking between the three other people.

 

"Yes... I think so as well..." William turning to David. "Can you tell me where you live?

"Of course." David wrote it down passing the paper to the doctor.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They parked the zeppelin behind the David's house, or better word would be chateau. It's elegant cream color and beautiful ivy walls where a vision to behold.

"This is where you live?" William ask now adding all the puzzle pieces together. "Your Professor Scott Boss's son!" William gasped now wanting to run away himself, even though he has done nothing wrong.

Professor Boss was a lawyer who only defended omega's. If you were willing to stand the trial, he would help you. The amazing thing was Professor Boss was an omega too, he went to law school, pass the bar and started his own law firm, all by himself. Some said he sucked cock to make his way to the top, but others knew the truth. He worked, and he worked hard.

Opening the front door, they could see a waiting room with a fireplace and bookshelves. The color warm blue was very present and cool creams. It was everything Peter thought a home should be.

"So, yeah... This is my humble abode..." David walking in dropped his fur coat on the sofa. "Mom!" He called out. "I hurt my hand hitting an alpha in the face!”

The sound of someone running made Peter hide behind William, the Doctor going for his weapon. Then two people that could only be David's parents rushing through the door, stopping at the sight of everyone that was behind there son.

 

"Son, who are your friends?" The woman trying to sound calm, but William could see her hands where in a fist, nails probably braking skin. She was tall and had olive skin like David.

"Oh some alpha and beta I saved earlier, the omega's the you bought on discount yesterday." He was now taking off his shoes. "I hurt my hand."

"I can't believe you snuck out of the house, got into a fight with an alpha, then bring back an omega." The man who was just as tall as his wife, had porcelain skin with chocolate brown eyes. He was becoming red in the face with anger.

"Ummm... I thought you might want a art piece for your birthday?" David said with an innocent voice.

"You to your bedroom, you're grounded." The woman sighed, a lot more calmed down. "I need to talk to you." She said to Peter who was still behind William.

 

"I, ummm... Hi." Peter didn't know what to do or say.

"Let's go to the kitchen, maybe get a bite to eat?" She asked kindly seeing the fear in his eyes.

When they got to the kitchen Peter could feel the warmth coming from the heater, he almost wanted to crawl inside of it.

"My name is Alyssa, and this is Scott. We have some questions for you about what is going on." David's mother took out a trumoo milk for Peter, something that was meant for omega's to help with protein and vitamins.

"Th-thanks... I am not..." Peter didn't want to owe something he couldn't pay back.

"You should, your scent enhancer let's me know that your sick." She sat down next to him. "Your skin is soft but your hair is thin, you where probably scrubbed clean this morning, but your lacking vitamins and minerals you need. Say ‘ahh’." She looked in his mouth and eyes. "I can certainly see abuse, but till I get a full medical evaluation, I need you to tell me what your dad did to you."

 

"My... Dad? He doesn't... He hasn't...I mean... No." Peter couldn't say the words.

"I see..." Scott was writing down everything his wife had said. "Does he hit you often?"

"No, he doesn't have to." Peter was looking down at the floor now, finally getting what this was. "I am a good omega and I will be happy to serve you as you wish..."

"I don't think that is needed." William stated getting angry as what he had just walked in on. "Look I don't know what you are doing..."

"I am a doctor. I need to know what Peter needs in order to help him, and to do that I need to know the abuse he has endured." Alyssa said flatly. " He clearly is malnourished, someone has beaten him, I want to know if he was... forced."

 

"I don't think so." The Doctor said. "I am a doctor as well my name is Dr. Willow Cummings. I am sure you have heard of me." He smiled tiredly.

"The Australian doctor, that doesn't work for payment anymore. I heard you now work with a pirate helping stolen omega's...I am very interested and impressed.” The woman hummed, a small smile on her face.

 

"I have seen far too many forced omega's to know he has never been bonded before." The Doctor said opening the milk to pass to Peter. "Please drink little one."

"Peter I... David?" Scott saw his son at the door.

" I only came to get some milk, but I heard..." David looking guilty. "He told me his mom made him take a sent enhancer."

"I can smell it dear, but thank you." Alyssa smiled getting a milk for her son as well.

 

"When I was at the art museum, I saw two alpha males rubbing him to get hard. One tried to get his hands under Peter's clothes." David went to sit next to his dad.

"Do you remember what they look and smell like?" Scott asked, writing all the information down.

"It doesn't matter, my dad let's anyone do anything to me, as long as they don't knot or bite." Peter said quickly, voice thin.

 

"I see... David, why don't you order some food for you and Peter, let him use your clothes and we will discuss what to do next." Alyssa passing them more milk.

"Please, don't make me go back!" Peter was now crying. "I will turn 17 next week, I can be bonded then... I will...."

"Shhhh..." Scott took Peter in his arms holding him tight. "No one is sending you anywhere. We just need to see what we can do to help you."

 

William didn't know what to do. If he wasn't flying the Zeppelin or fighting the bad guys he felt useless.

"I can see if my wife can take him in for an appointment tomorrow, she is a psychiatrist and works wonders with hurt omega's." The Doctor stated letting Alyssa know.

"That would be great, for now we should all get to bed, I will order you some food, just go on to your room." She was tired and wanted to go hunt down Peter's dad. "What would you like to eat, love?" She asked Peter.

"I'm not hungry." Peter mumbled, even as his stomach was growling.

 

"Oh! How about ramen noodles!" David said excitedly.

"I have never had that before." Peter said embarrassed.

"You have to get the pork, oh and the pink drink." David was now becoming hungry. " Make it two with extra pork for both please."

" I will, now to your room. I will send it up when it gets here." Scott said gently letting go of Peter.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Peter was looking around David's room, it was almost a shrine to classic rock. Posters of David Bowie and Queen. One of Brian May playing the guitar with his top open.

"You you like shorts or leggings to sleep?" David came out of his walk in closet with an oversized t-shirt with the read Iron Butterfly on it and different bottoms. "You can touch anything in here."

 

"Oh... thank you." Peter was staring at a David Bowie poster.

"I heard he slept with an omega." David said taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing!" Peter covering his face.

"Getting dressed for bed..." David laughed. "You can get dressed too you know.

"Oh, yeah... I ...ummmm... Well..." Peter don't want to talk his clothes off and reveal how small he was.

 

"If you want, you can go in to the bathroom, it's right behind you." David turned the light to the bathroom on to show Peter. "You can take a shower, it may help."

"Thank you." Peter said taking the clothing David gave him.

"Stop saying that, it's not a big deal." David sighed. "I'll show you where the shampoo and conditioner and body washes are."

 

"Th... Okay..." Peter stopped himself.

"Lol, your weird." He took Peter to a cabinet that looked like a bath and body works shop. "This one has a scent blocker in it. I didn't know when I got it, it might help. I don't know how good it is, I don't use it. The shower is simple, you press the green button to start it and then hot or cold button to raise or lower the temperature of the water.”

 

"Thanks." Peter said, now turning pink in the face.

"Your welcome." David pulling out some towels. "I am going to wait for the food."

"Why did you say David Bowie slept with an omega?" Peter asked.

 

"Oh it's just a rumor, I don't know if he really did, but it wouldn't shock me." David replied. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know why it would be shocking for an alpha to sleep with an omega, that's all." Peter picking up the scent blocker.

 

"David Bowie is an omega." David said surprised Peter didn't know. "We can listen to some of his music and interviews. There's one where he totally owns this alpha! It's so funny!!!"

"Ya, I would like to see that." Peter smiled.


	3. In the light of the moon we find information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret rooms!!!  
> Dangerous alphas!!!  
> Total!!! Drama!!! Island!!!
> 
> Peter and David find out more information that thickens the plot!!!
> 
> In the light of the moon we find information

"Total!! Drama!! Island!!” The TV shouted as a theme song began to play, David and Peter watching the show in the family room.

"I can't believe you are watching this crap." Jade, David's sister, came in rolling her eyes. She was tall, with long red hair and flawless pale skin. She was an alpha and wanted to be a journalist so always had her hair in a high ponytail, and a pad of paper and pen with her wherever she went.

"Shut up, like you don't watch." David said moving so Peter could get closer to him.

Peter would hide often from Jade, even though it was already explained she was not his alpha, and was not going to force herself onto him. At this point she was used to it and would try to do things that would make him feel more comfortable, like making sure she wasn't hard in front of him. The first time he saw her hard he almost fainted, she wasn't even fully erect. 

"Hey Pan, what's new?" She asked Peter.

Pan was a new nickname they have been calling Peter ever since David found out the young man had not yet seen any of the Disney movies. The first one they watched was Peter Pan, and Peter soon fell in love with it; now having seen it a hundred times.

"Ummm... good, I gained 15 pounds... But Mistress... I mean Alyssa thinks 6 pounds could be water weight." Peter said quietly.

"That's cool, soon you'll be able to ride in a roller coaster if you wanted to." She said kindly. Now turning to David "What does it mean, when an omega says 'I want you to knot me so hard I change scents.' ?" She asked her face twisting with confusion.

"They want you to claim them, who is it? The small omega with blonde hair?" David now reading the texts, "Wow, I think we just found an omega for you…” He nodded approvingly. “Did she send you a nude?!?!"  
Jade grabbed her phone back quickly. "That is none of your business, young omega. A alpha never shares but let's say the carpet matches the drapes." Jade stuck her tongue out.

"Well get out and get you that blonde girl! Make mama some grandbabies!" David throwing popcorn at his sister as she was leaving. 

Peter now red in the face, drinking his trumoo milk, he thought of something, "Hey, have you ever...you know... with…?" Peter said quickly and shyly.

"Have I ever had sex with a alpha?! What kinda question is that…” His voice trailed off a bit as he glanced around checking to see if the coast was clear before turning back to Peter. “okay no one is close by... yes I have, why?" David eating popcorn.

Peter was in shock, David wasn't claimed, nor did he look like a whore, and his parents were not forcing him to do this.

"I’ve had sex with my girlfriend-- well ex girlfriend. I’ve never been knotted but I have toys and they feel amazing!!”  
Peter was now sitting up drinking his milk. "Why did you break up?" He asked confused not realizing that you could have a relationship without ending in a bond.

"She wanted to bite me. Thank god for ball gags, am I right?" David raising his hand for a high-five. Just then Jade came in the running, turned off the TV and high fived David.

"Mom just called her lawyer, and Dad just took the week off from work." Jade exclaimed almost out of breath causing David to choke on popcorn and Peter to rub his back.

"Whose office did they go to!?" David, now getting up and pulling Peter along.

The house was an old one and had several secret passageways and doors, all that David and Jade knew about even the one that went by their mom's office. It was two feet wide and 20 feet long. Just enough room for them to stand and listen to what was going on.

"What’s happening?" Peter asked not knowing what to do.

"You know that Dad is lawyer but he never works for pay, all his cases are charity work. As for Mom she's one of the best doctors, surgeons in the country. That's how we're able to afford this house and his furs." Jade opening a hidden door within the wall.

"We need to be quite okay Pan?" David whispered putting a finger to his mouth. Now going down the hidden hall, Jade leading, David next and Peter close behind.

Alyssa was sitting at her desk with her lawyer. Things are getting complicated and they needed help.

"Alyssa I don't mind helping but, I do believe this will be a better case for Scott." A man by the name of Emmett Ferguson spoke. He was a somewhat short alpha with dark hair and dark eyes. At the moment he was at this moment tired and confused.

"I understand Emmett but we need a third party to help us, this way we can't be accused of cheating." Alyssa sighs heavily.

The door now opening and Scott, William, and Dr. Cummings walking in all with grave looks on there faces.  
Scott sat down on the edge of the desk next to his wife. "It's what we feared love. The father sold the boy twice. Once to us, at almost free, then..."

"Another to a drug lord, for twice that of a normal omegas price." William interrupting, plopped down on to the sofa.

"I see... Do you have the proper paperwork Alyssa?" Emmett asked, now sitting up. "I will need your help Scott, I don't usually work at cases like this, it's out of my league." He opened his briefcase placing it on the table.

"Of course, anything. I took the entirety of next month off. Most time I have ever asked for. I think my secretary almost had a heart attack." Scott chuckled softly.

Alyssa was getting her documents claiming that she is the rightful owner of Peter. Now handing them over to Emmett.  
"Everything here?" Emmett flipping through the pages. "I am going to need to make copies."

 

"We have a copy machine." Alyssa pointing to it.

"Is there anything we know about the other buyers?" Emmett asked as he was turning on the copier.

"Yes, he is a nasty son of a bitch, he breeds omegas then once they give birth, he kills them. If the child turns out to be anything other than an alpha, he sells them off to the highest bidder." William was now standing up to give Alyssa a picture.  
"We believe he has purchased Peter, and is looking for him as we speak." Dr. Cummings was pouring himself a drink.

"God damnit, pour me one too." Alyssa was now pissed and scared.

Dr. Cummings passing Alyssa a drink, went to sit down. "I think we need to hide Peter for now." He said downing his drink.

"No shit, but I don't think we can get him out of the country as of now." Alyssa downing her drink as well.

"Have you thought of just having him bonded to Jade?" Emmett tried knowing it would fail.

"No! Have you gone mad?!?" Scott yelled getting up to face Ferguson. "I won't bond our children just to keep them safe, there has to be something else, another way." Scott went to pour himself a drink now.

"No one is going to hurt our children, now Peter's been here almost a month. How much did this monster buy him for anyhow. We can afford it." Alyssa take out the checkbook.

“$340,000." William said.

"Oh I see, well we can stay home this Christmas... It will still be fun." She said smiling.

"You don't get it Alyssa." William said softly. "This man doesn't care about money. To him you stole his property, Hutchins humiliated him when he was supposed to turn over Peter at the art museum." William's blood was hot with anger.

"I see... I think we should definitely keep in touch Lord William." Alyssa got up and went to a cabinet to take out a key. "This is a key to our front door, I want you to have it. I want to hire you to protect my children." Alyssa said with a heavy heart, full of fear and dread.

"You don't have to pay me, I do this for free. We will go around the house to see what ways can be broken in." William taking back his picture back. "Dr. Cummings, with me please."

"That's a good idea, I will go with you. I can show you where everything is." Scott kissed Alyssa and then left with William and Dr. Cummings.

With that Alyssa sat down thinking how they were going to get out of this one.


End file.
